Natsu para todas
by okami no fairy
Summary: Tras un inexplicable suceso, Natsu acaba dividido en 5, cada uno con una personalidad. Y de esta manera conocemos a un Natsu pervertido, a un Natsu alcohólico, a un Natsu miedoso, a un Natsu arrogante y manipulador, y al típico Natsu que lo destruye todo, quizás cada uno sea perfecto para alguien. (NatsuxHarem)


**Konichiwa, hoy os traigo un one-shot que me ha hecho gracia escribir, y aunque es una idea que he visto varias veces siempre se le da una temática muy de drama y "oh dios mío que se nos muere", así que pensé en hacerlo más cómico, espero que os guste.**

… **...**

 **Uno para todas**

¿Cómo había pasado eso?, ahora cinco Natsus ocupaban el gremio, y como Mirajane pensaba cada uno tenía una personalidad diferente.

Estaba el Natsu que festejaba con Cana, el Natsu escondido en un rincón que se balanceaba con miedo, el Natsu que ahora mismo estaba destrozando a Gray y a Gajeel en una pelea amistosa, el otro Natsu que ahora hablaba con Macao y Wakaba con cara de pervertido, y por último ese Natsu, que la observaba con una sonrisa arrogante mientras sus ojos analizaban la situación.

"Prepárate a morir"-se oyó con voz de ultratumba.

Y es que el Natsu pervertido había levantado la falda de Erza mientras sonreía, y ahora era la maga pelirroja la que con el mayor de los sonrojos existentes, levantaba su espada mientras amenazaba a Natsu de muerte.

"Eres una pervertida Erza"-susurró Natsu en el oído de la maga.

Tras eso Natsu salió disparado con llamas por la puerta del gremio dejando a los demás boquiabiertos.

"Natsuuuu"-exclamó la pelirroja persiguiendo al dragonslayer.

"Genial Natsuuu"-canturreó el Natsu que se encontraba bebiendo con Cana.

"Bien hecho"-exclamó Cana mientras bailaba con Natsu ambos ebrios.

"Menudos idiotas"-pensó el Natsu que observaba el gremio arrogante.

"Levantaos, aún estoy encendido"-exclamó el dragonslayer que se encontraba lanzando llamas enfrente de unos muy debilitados Gray y Gajeel.

"Ahora verás flamitas"-exclamó el mago de hielo lanzando una gran cantidad de flechas.

"Salamander"-grito Gajeel mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

"Karyu no Hoko"

Una gran explosión resonó en todo el gremio, si el Natsu normal era destructivo este lo era el doble.

...

Erza perseguía a Natsu que saltaba de edificio en edificio con una agilidad increíble.

Titania no recordaba desde cuando Natsu se había vuelto tan fuerte, al punto de que logró escaparse fácilmente de ella, y refugiarse en un bosque cercano a Magnolia.

La maga de Fairy Tail se adentró en el bosque, en busca de ese Natsu que tantos problemas le había ocasionado.

"Eres una pervertida Erza"-susurró Natsu.

El escalofrío en su oreja hizo a la pelirroja apartarse rápidamente, encontrándose de frente con el pelirosa.

Erza estaba molesta, pero aun así pudo distinguir las novelas que ondeaba Natsu con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Qu...Qu..."-balbuceaba Erza sonrojada.

"Las reconoces verdad"-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente a la maga-" quién pensaría que Titania de Fairy Tail leería esto… pervertida"-inquirió el mago sonriendo tan cerca de Erza que podía notar la respiración acelerada de la maga.

...

Wendy observaba apenada a Natsu que estaba escondido en uno de los rincones del gremio.

El joven mago no se había movido en todo el tiempo, y se zarandeaba asustado ante los sucesos ocurridos.

"Ho..."-trató de decir la dragonslayer del cielo.

"..."-Natsu se alejó cinco metros.

"Nats..."-balbuceó tratando de acercarse.

"..."-Natsu se alejó otros pocos metros.

"Esto no funciona"-pensó Wendy soltando un suspiro-"ya sé"-exclamó de repente asustando a Natsu.

La pequeña sacó un sándwich de una cesta y se lo ofreció a Natsu.

"Toma Natsu-san"-dijo Wendy calmada tendiéndole el sándwich al pelirosa.

Natsu observó inseguro a la pequeña niña ante él, el joven se fue aproximando lentamente hasta estar ante Wendy que lo observaba algo sonrojada mientras sus manos temblaban.

El pelirosa cogió el sándwich rápidamente y empezó a dar mordiscos mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de la pequeña.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wendyyyyy"-exclamó el mago dando un fuerte abrazo a la pequeña.

"Natsu-san"-balbuceó la maga con un fuerte sonrojo.

"Wendyyyy"-repitió el pelirosa mientras frotaba su rostro con el de la pequeña.

"..."-la dragonslayer estaba tan roja que echaba humo, quedando inconsciente.

...

"Parece que lo ha conseguido"-sonrió Mira viendo hacia Wendy que era abrazada por el pelirosa.

Ya no quedaba ningún Natsu en el gremio, incluso ese arrogante parecía que se había marchado.

Mira dio otro vistazo y se adentró en la cocina del gremio, empezando a hornear unos pasteles, que suponía le harían falta a su rival pelirroja.

"Hola"

Esa voz sobresaltó a Mirajane, que sin demostrarlo se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con el Natsu que le molestaba.

"¿Ocurre algo?"-preguntó la albina con su típica dulce sonrisa.

"No es nada...solo quería verte"-respondió Natsu con una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción.

"..."

La maga de Take Over solo se detuvo un momento, para después ignorar al dragonslayer, era la primera vez que la joven no encontraba una respuesta para algo.

Desde luego que ese chico era molesto.

"Vaya, alguien no sabe que decir"-dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

"Puede que no quiera responderte"-replicó Mira con tono dulce, pero con una molestia evidente para el mago.

"No esperaba eso "demonio", creía que eras más hábil"-dijo Natsu riendo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-preguntó la maga sin tratar de ocultar su desagrado.

"Crees que no lo noto...siempre estás jugando con los del gremio"-explicó el mago acercándose hacia la albina.

"Pero eso...me encanta"-susurró el dragonslayer lanzando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la albina, mientras esta se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"¿No deberías vigilar el horno?"-bromeó Natsu apartándose de la albina.

Mirajane recuperó la consciencia y giró rápidamente su rostro sonrojado para revisar el horno.

Sin duda ese Natsu era demasiado molesto para la albina.

...

"Kampaii"-exclamaron Natsu y Cana chocando sus jarras.

Ambos magos había recorrido todas las tabernas de Magnolia, destruyendo casi todo a su paso, aunque con algo de ayuda de un Natsu que andaba descontrolado por la ciudad retando a todo el mundo y destruyendo su alrededor de forma involuntaria.

"Esto es genial"-exclamó el pelirosa rojo de ebriedad.

"No sabía que eras tan buen bebedor"-dijo Cana con un ligero mareo.

Antes de que el mago pudiese decir nada el dueño del establecimiento se pusó ante ellos.

"Disculpad, pero, ¿seguro que tenéis suficiente dinero para todo eso?"-preguntó el viejo con una sonrisa entre preocupado y esperanzado.

"Por supuesto, no se..."

Natsu intercambió miradas con Cana, y dando un rápido asentamiento lanzó una jarra contra el pobre hombre, huyendo junto con la castaña.

"Gomene"-exclamó Cana con una mueca de burla saliendo del local.

"Malditos mocosos..."

La ira del viejo se vio interrumpida por la destrucción de una pared del local.

"¿Alguien quiere pelear?"-exclamó un pelirosa eufórica lanzando ligeras llamas.

...

"Leer eso no significa que sea una pervertida como tú"-reprochó Erza molesta, alejándose ligeramente de Natsu.

"¿Estás segura Erza...porque yo creo que adoras ser una pervertida?"-replicó Natsu volviendo a acercar su rostro a la sonrojada maga.

"N-No e-es cierto"-balbuceó la chica apartando la mirada.

"Tal vez tengas razón"-respondió el pelirosa secamente alejándose-"en ese caso supongo que no te molestara que le muestre esto a alguien más, ¿cierto?"-preguntó Natsu agitando las novelas con una sonrisa divertida.

"..."-la pelirroja se sobresaltó adquiriendo un tono más rojo que su cabello, en otras condiciones golpearía a Natsu, pero en este caso era como si algo se lo impidiese.

"Aunque claro, si fueses una pervertida no tendría problemas en devolvértelas"-explico Natsu.

"L-Lo so..."-susurró la pelirroja con la mirada en el suelo sonrojada.

"¿Eh?"-balbuceó Natsu divertido.

"! Soy una pervertida ¡"-exclamó Erza con firmeza y un gran sonrojo.

Natsu observó a la maga que se movía nerviosamente sonrojada y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, inconscientemente el pelirosa lamió sus labios.

...

Mira se movía torpemente, la albina seguía en la cocina del gremio, tratando de ignorar al pelirosa que sabía se encontraba en la barra del gremio, la chica se reprendía mentalmente, ese Natsu estaba jugando con ella, y lo sabía muy bien, Mirajane cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro.

"¿Ocurre algo?"-preguntó la voz juguetona de Natsu entrando en la cocina.

"…"-la albina se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente trató de recuperarse-"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"-preguntó la muchacha dulcemente pero con tono de ira.

"No sé qué quieres decir"-replicó el chico con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mirajane no dijo más, y se marchó de allí ignorando a Natsu, aunque antes de hacerlo fue sorprendida por el repentino abrazo del muchacho, que restringió sus movimientos.

"¿Qu-Que haces?"-balbuceó Mira con un sonrojo.

Quizás la maga pudiese con esta situación si se tratase de otro, pero sentir el calor del mago, y su cuerpo aferrarse a ella, a la vez que el olor a menta inundaba su cabeza, era algo que la descontrolaba.

"Me encanta como manipulas a los demás"-explicó Natsu susurrando en la oreja de la maga-"eres perfecta Mira"-añadió el pelirosa mordiendo ligeramente la oreja de la chica mientras aspiraba el pelo de la albina.

"N-Natsu"-gimió ligeramente la chica haciendo sonreír al mago.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos?"-preguntó el chico seductor.

…...

"N-Natsu-san"-balbuceó Wendy demasiado nerviosa por la proximidad del joven.

Y es que, ese Natsu había cogido a Wendy, y ahora estaba junto a ella cerca de un río, sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Wendy"-susurró el pelirosa recostando a la pequeña sobre él mientras se tumbaba.

La dragonslayer no pudo más que evitar soltar un sonido demasiado lindo, por otra parte, sobre ambos magos paso una extraña figura de la cual podía distinguirse un cabello rosa.

…...

Natsu besaba apasionadamente a la castaña, ambos estaban ebrios, pero aun así, habían lograda llegar a la casa de la maga, el pelirosa tumbó a la maga sobre la cama, mientras la observaba con lujuria, parece que la cosa iría a más que simples besos, así que dejemos-les en paz.

…...

Por otra parte en el bosque Erza había tomado la iniciativa y había tumbado al Dragneel sobre el suelo, ahora la maga rápidamente había empezado a ocupar los labios del mago, a su vez había roto el chaleco del mago, y ahora era ella quién se re-equipaba, dejando ver su bello cuerpo desnudo.

"Perviérteme Natsu"-susurró en la oreja del mago mientras el joven Dragneel se deleitaba con su cuerpo.

Bueno, pues parece que aquí también está hecho, así que mejor no molestar

…...

Mientras en la cocina del gremio Natsu estaba asombrado ante el increíble cuerpo de la albina, que por primera vez sonreía arrogante-mente ante ese nuevo pelirosa.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"-preguntó Mira seductora.

"Esta vez me has ganada "demonio" "-sonrió Natsu empezando a besar descontrolada-mente a la albina.

Bueeeno, ¿es que todos han acabado igual?, cambiemos de lugar…

…...

La pequeña Wendy tenía un gigantesco sonrojo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los del pelirosa, ahora mismo la pequeña no estaba lista para nada, pero quizás en un poco de tiempo podría hacerlo, Wendy relajó todo su cuerpo, dejándose abrazar por los cálidos brazos de Natsu, a la vez que su cabeza se recostaba sobre su torso.

"Natsu"-susurró la maga peliazul en tono soñador.

Al menos esto es más normal para tratarse de un Natsu, bien, pasemos al último escenario…

….

Natsu estaba tumbado en el suelo, había peleado y destrozado casi que todo y a todos, pero era incomprensible como ese maldito viejo cabreado había podido enviarle a volar.

El joven soltó un suspiro y se incorporó ligeramente, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a emitir una luz, de un momento a otro el pelirosa vio como cuatro Natsus, tres de ellos desnudos aparecían volando hacia él.

"! Pero que demo…¡"-exclamó

…...

Natsu se despertó sudado en su cama, al fin volvía a sentir como todo en su mente encajaba, al no ver rastro de nada, el pelirosa rápidamente pensó que todo lo vivido se trataba de un sueño, pero ni de lejos.

"¿Estás mejor Natsu?"-preguntó Mira dulcemente.

"Creo que sí…"-respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa rascándose la cabeza.

"Entonces podemos continuar"-susurró Mira seductoramente, aprisionando los labios del mago.

"¡Aléjate!"-exclamó Erza apartando a la albina, para después besar al mago provocando una mueca de molestia en el rostro de Mira-"Perviérteme Natsu"-susurró la pelirroja con un brillo en sus ojos

"Vamos Natsu, sigamos"-exclamó Cana ebria saltando sobre el pelirosa con un gran sonroja en su rostro.

"Lo siento, pero Natsu me prefiere a mí"-replicó Mira alejando a la castaña.

"Ni lo sueñes"-replicó la pelirroja cruzando miradas con la albina.

"¡Dejadnos en paz, Natsu y yo estábamos a punto!"-exclamó Cana con frustración.

"¡Yo también quiero hacer cosas con Natsu-san!"-exclamó Wendy apareciendo de repente con un gran sonrojo y lanzándose al ataque.

" _Están todas locas,¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!"-_ pensó Natsu aterrado ante la situación.

Y es que, nada de esto hubiese sucedido si una traviesa rubia no hubiese pensado en "ayudar", y de paso divertirse con el hijo de Igneel

… **...**

 **Ojala os haya gustado, la verdad es que me he divertido escribiendo este one-shot, así que espero que también lo hayáis disfrutado, por supuesto podéis dejar cualquier crítica u opinión en los reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, Sayonara.**


End file.
